


He came in through the asylum window

by Electric_Monet



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Campbell is tired, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucian is a good boyfriend, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet
Summary: Campbell has trouble sleeping until he hears a knock on the window...
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Lucian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	He came in through the asylum window

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! English isn't my first language 💞💞💞

Campbell had trouble falling asleep that night. He tossed and turned but he couldn’t find a position he was comfortable with. He tried counting sheep but that made him think of how fluffy and cute they are -he ought to make a stuffed one for Lucian, something to cuddle with when he was away on his trips! They’ve been dating for almost one year but Campbell still felt like Lucian was keeping secrets from him. He always looked like somebody was chasing him and once in a while he smelled like a wet dog but when Campbell asked him if he owned a dog or a pet his answer was no.

‘Maybe he is werewolf’, he thought to himself and chuckled.

It would be nice actually if he were. Maybe he was one of the kind ones that didn’t hurt and kill humans and just turned to a giant puppy every fourteen days. That would be nice, he really liked dogs.

Back to the problem in hand. Sleep. What should he do? Everybody else was asleep and the lights were out. He looked at his clock, three a.m. He was going to be so tired tomorrow, or not, depending on the side effect of his medication that day. 

He got up to stretch his legs when he heard a knock on his window.

‘That‘s weird’, he thought but paid no attention to it, maybe it was the wind and the windows on this floor were pretty old too.

He took out his notebook from his bag and went back to bed. He could write a letter to his mother back home but that was cut short when he heard another knock on his window.

‘Now that's definitely weird’ 

He made his way to the window, opened it and looked down, nobody was there.

“Hello Campbell”, said a familiar voice coming from his left.

“Jesus Christ!”, Campbell whispered/shouted at the man. ”You could have given me a heart attack!”

“Yes, but I didn’t, may I come in? I don’t think this pipe can hold my weight for any longer.”, said Lucian grinning from ear to ear.

That smile almost made Campbell forget that what Lucian was doing was unsafe and against the hospital’s rules, but not quite. He fully opened the window to let him in. He didn’t know Lucian was THAT strong, judging by the distance of their floor to the ground, did he have superpowers?

“Thank you that was very kind of you”, said the man while he was removing the dust from his clothes.

“What are you doing here? Visitors are only allowed on Mondays and Weekends and tonight it’s Wednesday, my good sir.”, despite his cheeky attitude Campbell was actually glad to see his boyfriend that night.

Lucian made his way towards Campbell and lifted his hand to caress his cheek. His hair had grown a little longer and was almost hiding his beautiful brown eyes.

"I just wanted to see you my darling", he explained. "I missed you a lot during my trip."

"I missed you too, but I'm going to miss you more if they find you here right now and ban you from visiting again!", he replied

"Who knows maybe they'll think that I'm some kind of mentally unstable man and deem me a menace to society and myself and lock me up with you.", said Lucian confidently and wrapped his arms around the Scotchman.

Campbell looked him in the eyes. Oh, how much he loved those big blue eyes, he could stare at them for days or even weeks but he knew the nurses would place him under stricter observation. But he wouldn't blame them, he was madly in love! A yawn escaped his lips and he lost his train of thought.

"Tired?"

"You bet, we are trying to rebuild the old library on the third floor and let me tell you, books? Heavier than they look!", he answered.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll come by tomorrow, same time.", said Lucian and walked towards the window but he was soon stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, no, no please don't go. Look the problem is...I can't sleep at all and... since you are here maybe we could... cuddle for a bit…", Campbell then stepped closer to him.

"Oh, my sweet little Campbell, of course, I'll cuddle with you. In fact, I could do so much more than cuddle right now", Lucian winked at him and put his hands on the younger man's hips.

"You know, I'd love to lose my virginity to you but right now I'm about to lose my mind if you don't come here and cuddle with me, mister.", Campbell then put his arms around Lucian's torso.

"Alright, I'm good with being your human-sized teddy bear for the night", the older man answered and kissed his beloved's lips as softly and tenderly as each and every one of their kisses had been.

Campbell was the first one to break the kiss by yawning.

"I believe it's time for bed.", said Lucian as he pulled the covers and laid the Campbell on the bed. 

He took off his leather jacket, his boots and his jeans and laid down on the bed next to brunette. Oh, how he wished he could wake up every morning and see this wonderful creature. But now wasn't the time, Campbell needed him. He pulled the covers over them and let Campbell rest his head on his shoulder. This truly was a sight to see.

"You are warm, you are like a human radiator…I love it, I love you.", said Campbell and moved closer to Lucian. He smelled of pine trees, lavender and smoke...he smelled like safety, like home. When he lands a job as a radio DJ he's going to get a flat for him and Lucian to live in and take care of him. He wanted to make him proud, he wanted to always be with him and maybe he would make enough money for them so Lucian wouldn't have to go on his long trips. They would be a couple, a happy one, the happiest in the world.

"I love you too, my precious Campbell.", Lucian replied and kissed the top of his head. 

"You know, the nurses won't actually mind it that much...if they found you here, I mean. They know how happy you make me.", mumbled Campbell as he drifted off to sleep.

Lucian looked down at his sleeping partner's face and his heart almost burst from the amount of love he felt that moment. He wanted to protect that work of art from all the evil in the world. But to do that he would have to confess all his secrets to him.

'All in the right time', he thought.

"Sweet dreams, my darling.", he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and constructive criticism are welcome, love ya!!!


End file.
